True strength
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: Hinata gave away her strength so that others would not come to harm. But her father has deemed her unworthy of the Hyuuga name as she lacks power. She has to gather all her courage to accept her power and find her true strength. No pairings yet!
1. The hinata choice

Yayness! Here is my new story! I'm Hinata centric! Enjoy and review please!

Also I haven't decided on a pairing! So pick any guy from Naruto (Except Naruto) to pair them up with Hinata! The most amount of votes for that person wins! I'll count all the votes and tally the scores. At chapter four I'll announcer the results! Then lead my story away!

As always! Please Read and Review!

The Hinata choice

She had her hand against the base of a trunk, sweat poured from her forehead. She held the stance of the Hyuuga. Her brows were knitted in concentration. Weak… That word was thrown her way too often. It was simply disgraceful for a Hyuuga to be as such.

Not that she minded. The only time she really minded was when the fact let her friends down, and her family. Hiashi always ridiculed her with those words. He praised Hanabi for her skill in Ninja arts. Yet… He couldn't see her effort. The time she spent striving just for him. To get him to see plain Hinata, not the next heir… Just Hinata.

It was because of that she rid herself of the power she once held and vowed never to retrieve it unless in dire need or in desperate times. For some reason, her conscience seemed to yearn for it once again. To feel the power of her soul, coursing through her veins… Her body ached for it. But… If she did take it… She would become a monster.

Not in the literal sense, but it was not something she wished to become. She recalled days when she was picked on by bullies. Her shyness kept her from forming friendships. Then she began to realize that she was the only one in her class without a friend. During projects she was seated alone, and when they questioned… She would blush wildly and stutter her answer.

So as most cases of bullying occur they cornered her. A girl with no friends to back her up, so many flaws and a blushing problem was a perfect target. Or so they thought…

_Flashback_

"_Hinata-sama!" A sneery voice shouted._

"_H-Hai!" She straightened her black shirt with her pale fingers._

"_My friends and I would like to play a game with you!" The boys behind him grinned._

"_R-Really? Y-You want to play with m-me?" She pointed at herself. The boys were beginning to circle her._

"_The game is called seven stones. We each pick seven stones then throw them," She listened intently to him. The boys were revealing sharp jagged stones._

"_At you!" Her pearly eyes showed instant terror at his words. She sprinted away as the pelted her with the shiny missiles. She could not tell how far she had run she only knew that she was trapped like a rat. A dead end. She could not turn back as they had already caught up with her._

_She begun to wish that they had learnt teleportation justsu's. That way she'd be out of here in no time._

"_No where to run now. You're just like everyone says. A coward!"_

"_You're such a wimp!"_

"_I can't believe we wasted our time chasing you!"_

"_Everyone wishes that you would die!"_

_Those words that were flung at her so spitefully hurt her heart more than anything. Was it because they were full of malice or because the things they said were true?_

"_Are you too cool to talk to us? Do you think you're above us because you're a Hyuuga!"_

"_No! I-I would never!" She protested as the rain of bullets continued. Her skin was turning black and blue with bruises. Her clothes were bathed in dust as she cowered in the corner._

"_You are so stupid and pathetic to look at! I hate you!" A feeling of dread coursed through her being._

'_What did I do?'_

"_Y-You think that you are so great! Picking on me! I'll show you all!" Her eyes were wild and her cheeks rose as she bared her teeth. A green light shone around them._

"_Akai no Tsubasa!" A pair of blood red wings emerged from her back. She flapped them one and her attackers froze. The boy's minds were panicking as their bodies refused to respond to their commands._

"_Say goodbye." Their lips twitched yet made no sound. Several of her feathers ripped themselves away from her plumage and aimed themselves at each the boy's hearts. They sharpened their edges, poised to strike._

"_Restrain yourself young one."_

'_What? What am I doing?' Her feathers fell to the ground as if melting then rejoined the other feathers on her wings._

"_It's alright Hinata-san. Allow me to help you." The large figure on a dragon came into view. The scales shone and glimmered in shades of violet as the dragon approached. Two smooth horns rested upon its head and whiskers adorned its cheeks. It gave a small wave of its claws and the boys that did her wrong were set free, screaming in terror._

"_None shall believe their words. You are safe." Yet the fear was evident in her eyes._

"_W-What… What did I do? T-The words… I-I don't know what's happening to me!" Tears formed streaks on her face. Words that had appeared so suddenly into her mouth._

"_This is a power bestowed upon those whose bodies are capable of handling them. To those whose hearts are strong…"_

"_B-But I'm not strong at all! I-It was because of this… B-Because of my weakness… T-That they chased me…" She tried to wipe away tear that kept replenishing._

"_You may not see it. But your heart is that of inner beauty and unconditional love. Just having those qualities is what gives you strength. The thing that impresses your father is not true strength. He is after physical strength and prowess. Should you continue on your path you would lose your beauty to the way of the Hyuuga._

_Truthfully, I did not come here to save or stop you. I have come to remove your power. Shall you give them up willingly or shall I have to force them away." He gave her a long look. She held out her hands._

"_A-Although I want to be strong… I-I do not wish to hurt others. Please take them away." The dragon took a step closer to Hinata. He took a peer into Hinata's pearly white eyes._

"_I am called Akiryuu"_

"_Autumn dragon?" The dragon gave a nod._

"_This is not the last time you shall see me. I shall return your power one day, when you are ready to receive it. Take care young Hinata and continue to listen to your heart." A swirling whirlpool surrounded the creature's ankles._

"_Bye Akiryuu." She gave a solemn wave as the dragon departed._

_End of flashback_

Somehow she hadn't thought of that incident. Even during the Chunnin exams. She was able to overcome obstacles just by being herself. Neji may have won but, to her… It was she who was the victor! Naruto was cheering her on and encouraging her. It was such a wonderful feeling… To have someone, believe that you could win… It was victory enough.

She wiped her sweat again with a towel. She took a few deep breaths then trod toward the main house. It was quiet but, the Hyuuga house was usually that way. She'd be in her room soon all she had to do was pass the meeting room and go up the stairs.

"It's final then Hiashi-sama." A voice seemed to boom.

"Yes, Hinata can't refuse." Her father was with another man. What were they talking about?

"Hinata cannot be the next heir to the Hyuuga. I have already decided that Hanabi will be," For some reason she was relieved… "She isn't strong enough and is a disgrace to the clan. Remember it is your job to remove her."

'He wants to get rid of me!'

"Do not worry Hiashi-sama. I'll make sure she never steps foot in Konoha again."

'Never see fire country again? A-And Naruto!'

"You have made a good choice Hiashi-sama. She is not strong and never will be. I'll put good use to her in rain." The voice seemed more sinister.

"Should we greet our little guest?" The voice asked curiously. She took three steps back from the door.

"I noticed for a while now… Be my guest." She almost broke into a run, which was highly suspicious. Quickly restraining and calming her self she greeted Hiashi and the stranger with a smile.

"G-Good evening F-Father…S-Sir…" She looked at the robed man. He was decked in white and had the straightest black hair she had ever seen and a pale complexion at a higher intensity than even the Hyuuga.

"This is Orochimaru-san. Orochimaru-san my first daughter… Hyuuga Hinata." She took a small bow.

"P-Pleased to meet you Orochimaru-san." He looked her over with a sneering look as if he found her to be a distasteful worm.

"My, my, aren't we the polite one?" Also seemingly venomous, like his eyes.

"Come Orochimaru-san we still have much to discuss." Hiashi's seriousness was scary.

"Of course"

'Kowaii…' Was all she could think.

"Otou-sama!" Hiashi stopped and turned to her.

"A-Are you free to s-spar with me tomorrow?" She felt so stupid.

"No. I'm too busy for the likes of you." He walked away with those last words.

'I-I…'

'I-I really need the strength…'

'The strength… To go on…'


	2. The power within

The lyrics are from the song 'Brave' by Nichole Nordemen. It is also the song I've sung for my school's talent time! (solo…) I lost though… Of course my voice couldn't outshine the competition cause' they were really good. It took me so long to update because this com couldn't connect to the internet and my thumb drive doesn't work. I paid $50 for it!!!

Here's hoping that I do well…

Reviews:

Max Doe: Sorry about the long wait! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Insect-Queen: Hmm… I'll have a think about that pairing. Interesting triangle!

Sabaku no Takashi: Another Gaara fan! Wow! He's quite popular! I kind of like stories with this kind of theme as well, which is kind of why I wrote it! Thank you for reviewing!

XxRebirthDragonxX: Uwa! Thank you for your praise! Sorry about the horrific wait!

On with the story!

The power within

The air was humid and Hinata knew that she had to find the autumn dragon soon. Or she would be sent away to go the water country with Orochimaru. She had never had to live for longer than three months away from home! Let alone forever!

Her heart and chest felt constricted and an odd sensation had settled in her stomach. She was coming so close to being abandoned. Alone forever… Was this how it felt to know that you were going to be abandoned? She found herself observing her surroundings more than usual, taking longer just to absorb the sights and sounds of Konoha. Had her heart already given up?

There was a huge possibility that she would not be able the Akiryuu… How do you call upon a dragon? It was entirely accurate to say that Hinata had no idea how to go about this…

'_With your soul…_' Her mind mysteriously echoed back.

'W-With my soul? H-How am I supposed to do that?' It was so frustrating. How could she do that? It's not like she could use some superpower and magically find the dragon!

"S-Soul calling Autumn dragon! Hello?" She called to the empty woods. She gave a small sigh. Like anyone would hear her. She was in the centre of a dense forest. She knelt down and buried her face in her hands.

'What can I do now?' Tears began to flood her features. Rejection is what awaited her… As well as loneliness… Hiashi would surely hand her to that snake man. She would be away in a foreign land. Leaving behind all that she had grown to love. The leaves that tumbled in the wind, the sounds of laughter that resounded and her crush… Her first and only crush…

"Hinata-onee-sama? Why are you here?" She lifted her head toward Hanabi. She was truly a beauty and ten times more suited for the title of Hyuuga heir. Her aura was confident and she commanded attention with profession; living up to her given name of fireworks, those lights that shone ever so bright in the sky.

"I-I'm just resting…" She forced a smile. This didn't escape the observant Hanabi.

"You're eyes are red and you aren't smiling like usual." Hanabi had a firm, straight face. She could always read her like an open book, was she so obvious? Or was Hanabi just plain brilliant?

"I-It's nothing…" Hinata gave a small gesture of her hand to signal that she leave, Hanabi ignored her. She stood over Hinata with her air of knowing.

"Do you think I am incapable of interpreting your body language? What did Father say this time? It's him again. That much is obvious." Hinata clenched her fist as she pressed it against her face.

"Y-You wouldn't be able to h-help. I-Its b-because… B-because… I'm just too weak!" Hanabi waited for her to continue.

"Father… H-He's going to give me to another shinobi and l-leave me in rain country. T-To a man called Orochimaru… B-Because I am so useless… T-That's why… T-That's why he doesn't want me! I-I can't do a-anything… I feel so lost…"

'Because everything I do will never be good enough… And anything I try will be trampled upon. Nothing I do can please father…' She had tried to fortify her body against verbal abuse, but it always seemed to worm its way near her heart and damage it. Even a small chink was enough… It always seemed to stab her.

"Prove to him. Make him see that you deserve to be a member of the main house." Her gaze held the same intensity as before yet Hinata felt as if lightning had crossed between them.

"Y-You know I can't…" She spoke in a more resigned tone than intended.

"Do I?" Hinata stared at her in bewilderment. Hanabi gave her a distasteful look.

"You hold back against everyone. Even your enemies who would do you harm without a second thought! It isn't that you're weak. But you are too soft-hearted. An idiot could see that." She huffed in her smug way, her hand placed firmly on her hips.

"Do you think that I am able to?" Hanabi felt it was against her pride the say so, after a minor debate with her conscience she gave a small nod.

"Thank you" Hanabi walked away swiftly, yet held a faint smile on her face. Hinata was once again left to ponder on all that was troubling her.

'If there is but one who believes in me. I will gain the strength to try.'

'Faith is strong and motivates us to do our best. But is that all I need? Hanabi says that I am strong but I don't have physical evidence. Score sheets gave me average and missions were around the same. I always falter when it counts.'

"I-I hate myself!" This was the sad truth. There was nothing she liked about herself. Her heart was breaking, her mind and soul… Her being was constantly overshadowed by others and she was used to sitting in the background, quietly watching those around her.

_Why did I take this vow of compromise?_

Had she taken a vow of compromise somewhere along the line? She had always abided by the rules and dared not speak out against the unfair ruling of the clan.

_Why did I try to keep it all inside?_

Her feelings were hidden by her blushes and her voice was never loud enough to be taken into consideration. Neji had tried to run against the stream, he wasn't helped and was knocked at every turn.

Maybe it was time…

_So long status quo_

To say wash her hands of the rules and regulations.

_I think I just let go_

To release all her worries and prove she was capable of succeeding the clan. She'd finally show them just how good she could be.

_You make me want to be brave_

Naruto had inspired her to try to achieve greatness. She had failed him. She did not feel remorse or rage. It was strange how these things never riled her. Her fathers words always affected her from within. Tears were shed, her battle lost, she was a hopeless case.

But, she was thinking differently now. All those things that shot her made her want to rebel.

_Brave_

'_Show them how much… How much do you want to be brave?'_

'If I am brave I could achieve all those things that seemed out of reach… I want to be brave!'

_Brave_

'_That's what I wanted to hear.'_

A great deal of wind swept many leaves away to create a swirling miniature tornado. The green spring leaves became orange as the dragon from her past emerged. The once violet scales had become a deep purple and her horns were longer and not nearly as smooth as before.

"Akiryuu…"Hinata spoke softly and the dragon gave a toothy grin.

"Hinata-sama you said you wish to gain bravery and regain the power you once had. You told yourself that you are afraid of leaving Konoha because you would miss everyone here. That is not the true reason behind your wish. You view yourself as a selfish person. This is not correct.

Hinata-sama the reason you do not wish to leave is because you know that Hanabi does not want to be the heir. You know that things will get worse for Neji if you leave, there's no denying it. Your teammates will be unable to focus on their work and be worried for you. Your class will sent other ninja's to search for you. You know your leave would cause grief.

This is why I will return your inner power to you. Use it well." The dragon lowered its head to her eye level and blew a red sphere from its mouth in her direction. The sphere spun rapidly as it hovered in front of her.

"Nations wide have searched for you,

It is time to return to owner true." The red ball disintegrated into several million particles and delved into the pores of her skin. Her body seemed to hum in appreciation. A void that had once been empty had been filled.

"You show have no problem in combating your house now. I bid you adieu." The dragon began to turn into a pile of orange leaves leaving but a trace of what once had been.

Its time to show…

The power within.


End file.
